The Love For A Best Friend
by StoopidPencil
Summary: One-shot of the pairing Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law. One of my favorite ships and I haven't see much (or none that I know of?) fanfics so if you're into this ship as well enjoy the short story! (I'm also writing a prequel on how Paul and Marshall first met which I might publish in the future if people like this story a lot!) (oh and sorry if there's any errors)


...Once the crowd calmed down and began to disperse, Paul and Marshall were left to themselves. It was an awkward situation for both of them. They wanted to explain what they felt for each other, but it was a crowded area and wanted to be isolated. Finally, Forest had returned with a table for them ready and a bucket full of coins. "I already paid for the game tokens, so now we can start playing!" Forest said in excitement. Now realizing, Marshall noticed it's been a while sense all 3 of them had hanged out to have fun. Normally, Marshall would be busy with work, Paul would roam around finding jobs, and Forest would focus on his training. It made Marshall relaxed knowing they had peace for once. Seeing Paul and Forest act like kids made him at ease. Even for once Marshall was having a great time, playing crane machines, racing games, shooting games and much more made him feel young again. Knowing that Paul and him were growing older, it was nice once in a while feeling young. After a few games and Forest winning a toy, eating a nice dinner of pizza and chicken wings filled them up, it was getting late and they had to head out. It was great having that feeling of old times... Now night time, they were exhausted from playing arcade games for so many hours, walking back to Marshall's restaurant was a drag, except for Forest, who still had energy in him. "Man, that was great! I Never felt so alive!" Forest said in excitement. "Lucky for you, you still have the joy of the young life." Paul said, walking to the right of Forest. "Oh come on, you guys aren't that old… you still look 20!" Forest joked, grinning. "Ha, ha, very funny. You'll get wrinkles quicker if ya keep grinning that big." Paul mocked. Forest, taking Paul's comment seriously, patted his face and looked back at his dad. "Dad, is that true?! Am I gonna look like an old which soon?!" Marshall laughed to himself and acted on the joke. "Oh yes, very true. You know son, grinning too much can cause your face to change drastically, so you better watch out if you want to keep your young face longer." Paul laughed hysterically. Forest continued to pat his face, nervous he would look too old too soon. Once they had finally reached Marshall's restaurant, Forest backed up from the door, stretching his arms. "I'm gonna head back to the apartment dad." Forest said as he hugged Marshall and fist pumped Paul. "See ya later!" Forest waved goodbye, heading down the street. Now with Paul and Marshall alone, they thought of the worst. Marshall opened the door and only turned on a few lights, enough so it's not too dark. Paul wasted no time; waiting any longer would make him go insane. "Marshall…" Paul stumbled on his words and tried hard to focus on what he wanted to say. Marshall slowly turned around and glanced at Paul. "I… just hope what I did last night doesn't ruin our friendship… I acted out of my gut feeling… It was stupid... I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore…" Hearing that from the one person Marshall thought would never say that made him speechless. It broke his heart hearing those few words. "Paul… We've been friends for over 20 years. You've always been there when I most needed you. You helped me start up my life to who I am today. Without you... I couldn't have done much…" Hearing those words made Paul blush a bit. He didn't realize how much of an impact he was to him. "I've had feelings for you for a long time, I was just afraid you would leave me…" Paul said, glancing away from Marshall. "I know loving another guy is crazy, but when I'm around you, I can always be myself… We understand each other and can always laugh together at the dumbest things… That's why I love you, Marshall…" Marshall's heart beat raced faster and faster each second. He didn't know what to do. He felt the same way towards Paul. Being best friends with Paul was one of the greatest things that has ever happened to him. Now knowing he too has those same feelings for him made Marshall feel better in himself. A smile slowly grew onto Marshall's mouth. "Paul… I love you too." Marshall walked over and leaned in to kiss Paul. Slowly, their lips touched. The impact of Marshall's body close to Paul's was powerful. Paul gripped onto Marshall's hips and leaned him against the wall. They continued to kiss for several minutes until Paul started kissing Marshall's neck. Marshall made soft moans as Paul slowly moved his hand down to Marshall's crotch area, rubbing it slowly. This feeling Marshall felt, this deep feeling inside him, was unknown to him. It was a mysterious feeling of passion he hadn't felt before. The sensation of Paul kissing and touching him made his mind go berserk, but in a way Marshall could accept it. This moment was something both of them never imagined would happen. They were always best friends, but the thought of having deep feelings for each other was bizarre. But this new feeling felt amazing. To be in love with the one person you cherish the most is the best feeling in the world. Paul had suddenly stopped his actions and embraced Marshall with a tight, loving hug. Marshall blushed at this action and stood there in silence. He suddenly heard Paul laugh, then hysterically while still hugging him. "Never thought in a million years this would happen… but I'm glad it did." Marshall smiled and hugged Paul back, embracing the moment. They're love for each other was a bond that couldn't be broken. True friendship and teamwork had allowed them to be in this exact moment. Marshall had a deep weight removed from his back as his feelings for Paul could now be expressed without anything to worry about. With a sigh of relief, Marshall continued to hug his best friend and hoped it would never end. "Thank you Paul, for being there for me…" Paul softly kissed Marshall on his left cheek and smirked. "Can't leave a friend hanging…"


End file.
